Under the Thunderdome
Under the Thunderdome is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventy-seventh case of the game and the twenty-first case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Jazz Town, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot As Hurricane Zelda was approaching Jazz Town, the Army set up an evacuation center in the Thunderdome stadium. Amy and the player were sent to supervise the evacuation when Colonel Spangler spotted an open crate. The team investigated it to find the body of thief Theo Mercier with a weather vane jammed down his throat. During the investigation, there was a report of a break-in in a local pharmacy. Later on, Peggy Pascal said that the Army was after him for investigating their alleged weather-controlling machine. Despite the events, the team found enough evidence to arrest pharmacist Claude Lamothe for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Claude admitted to the crime. Theo stole medicine from his pharmacy, preventing it from being delivered to the evacuees. Claude confronted Theo and tried to reason with him. As Theo only mocked him, Claude grabbed a broken weather vane from the floor and stabbed him through the throat in a fit of anger. Judge Dante sentenced him to 25 years in jail. Post-trial, Yann discovered that the previous owners of Theo's house were murdered by the Puppeteer. As Hugo Mercier did not remember them, the team investigated his house to find a photo album. Per Russell, they had been killed after the fourteenth birthday of their surviving daughter, meaning that the Puppeteer targeted parents with 14-year-old children. With his memory refreshed by the album, Hugo remembered that the girl had a big fight with her parents before their death, implying that the serial killer also targeted parents who had a conflict with their children. Meanwhile, Spangler requested Amy and the player's help to locate his stolen laptop. They found it at the stadium, and Hannah confirmed it was stolen by Peggy. Peggy said that she stole the laptop to investigate the weather machine. The team found a picture she had taken of the machine and confirmed its existence, while Spangler said that it only could create a little rain. As the team prepared to dig deeper into the weather machine, Russell reported that a riot was ensuing in the streets. Summary Victim *'Theo Mercier' (found with a weather vane jammed down his throat) Murder Weapon *'Weather Vane' Killer *'Claude Lamothe' Suspects PBCase21CSpangler.png|Colonel Spangler PBCase21HMercier.png|Hugo Mercier PBCase21PPAscal.png|Peggy Pascal PBCase21CLamothe.png|Claude Lamothe PBCase21DCooper.png|Dinah Cooper Killer's Profile *The killer drinks chicory. *The killer uses insect repellent. *The killer wears an evacuation badge. *The killer is male. *The killer has a mud stain. Crime Scenes C77ThunderdomeA.png|Evacuation Center C77ThunderdomeB.png|Military Crate C77MerciersA.png|Victim's House C77MerciersB.png|Flooded Yard C77PharmacyA.png|Pharmacy C77PharmacyB.png|Pharmacy Counter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Evacuation Center. (Clues: Army Gear, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Theo Mercier; New Suspect: Colonel Spangler) *Examine Army Gear. (Result: Water Bottle) *Examine Water Bottle. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses insect repellent) *Ask Colonel Spangler about the victim. (Prerequisite: Evacuation Center investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Prerequisite: Spangler interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Radar Dish) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Fishing Photo) *Examine Fishing Photo. (New Suspect: Hugo Mercier) *Tell Hugo Mercier about his son's death. (Prerequisite: Hugo identified on Fishing Photo) *Examine Radar Dish. (Result: Defaced Radar Dish) *Analyze Defaced Radar Dish. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Peggy Pascal) *Ask Peggy Pascal about her threats to the victim. (Prerequisite: Defaced Radar Dish analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks chicory; Murder Weapon registered: Weather Vane) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Tell Claude Lamothe about the video surveillance photo. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Claude drinks chicory) *Investigate Pharmacy. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Duffle Bag, Chocolate Box) *Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Love Note; New Suspect: Dinah Cooper) *Ask Dinah Cooper about her relationship with Theo. (Prerequisite: Love Note on Chocolate Box unraveled; Profile updated: Dinah drinks chicory) *Examine Duffle Bag. (Result: Bloody String) *Analyze Bloody String. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an evacuation badge; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Flooded Yard) *Investigate Flooded Yard. (Prerequisite: Bloody String analyzed; Clues: Torn Document, Debris) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Classified Military Document) *Analyze Classified Military Document. (15:00:00) *Ask Colonel Spangler about the classified military document. (Prerequisite: Classified Military Document analyzed; Profile updated: Spangler drinks chicory and uses insect repellent) *Examine Debris. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Wanted Poster) *Ask Hugo about the wanted poster he made of his son. (Prerequisite: Wanted Poster unraveled; Profile updated: Hugo drinks chicory and uses insect repellent) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Peggy about the weather machine. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Peggy drinks chicory and uses insect repellent) *Investigate Pharmacy Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Device, Money Bundle) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Faulty Device) *Analyze Faulty Device. (09:00:00) *Ask Claude about his visit to the Mercier home. (Prerequisite: Faulty Device analyzed; Profile updated: Claude uses insect repellent) *Examine Money Bundle. (Result: Dinah's Message) *Talk to Dinah about her payment to Theo. (Prerequisite: Dinah's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Dinah uses insect repellent) *Investigate Military Crate. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Evacuation Supplies, Weather Vane Ornament) *Examine Evacuation Supplies. (Result: Bandana) *Analyze Bandana. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mud stain) *Examine Weather Vane Ornament. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Hugo Mercier if he knows something about the Puppeteer's victims. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Victim's House. (Prerequisite: Hugo interrogated; Clue: Old Box) *Examine Old Box. (Result: Photo Album) *Analyze Photo Album. (06:00:00) *Question Hugo Mercier further about the Puppeteer's victims. (Prerequisite: Photo Album analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Evacuation Center. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Military Laptop) *Examine Military Laptop. (Result: Military Laptop) *Analyze Military Laptop. (09:00:00) *Confront Peggy Pascal about the stolen laptop. (Prerequisite: Military Laptop analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Military Crate. (Prerequisite: Peggy interrogated; Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture of Machine) *Examine Picture of Machine. (Result: Picture Legend) *Question Colonel Spangler about the weather machine project. (Prerequisite: Picture Legend revealed; Reward: Rescuer Uniform) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia * The title of this case may be a reference to the popular science fiction series Under the Dome by Stephen King. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Jazz Town